


Fly with me?

by Nox_Jinxed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Jinxed/pseuds/Nox_Jinxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco forces Harry to take a vacation, but Harry has something to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly with me?

Draco looked up with excitement in his eyes as harry stepped out of the main fireplace into their home. Harry looked tired and Draco knew work had been rough to him that day.  
“I made dinner” Draco simply said as he flashed harry a sly smile. “I think it's edible” he added.  
“well it smells edible” harry grinned giving Draco a kiss on his temple.   
Draco never cooked. Everyone knew that. He always had wanted to learn and he was jealous that harry was such a good cook but every time he tried something, it burnt or tasted like tar or just failed miserably. But tonight Draco had taken extra time with each step in the recipe, following the handwritten notes of Molly Weasley that were in the margin of their cookbook. He had tasted as he went and to his surprise, it seemed alright. He hoped Harry liked it. He needed him to be in a good mood tonight.  
“looks edible too” Harry laughed as he sat down at the table.  
Draco watched as Harry tentatively picked up a bit of meat and some potato, bringing it to his nose to sniff it first. He must have deemed it acceptable because a second later the food disappeared behind his lips.   
“Wow Dray, this is good” Harry managed to get out before he piled more food into his mouth. Draco was nothing but pleased as he blushed at the compliment, but started eating the food himself.   
Draco watched harry throughout the meal, trying to gauge his current mood and figure out the best way to tell him what exactly he had done earlier in the day that caused for the dinner. He knew that Harry must suspect something because well, Draco never cooks.   
“So...What did I do to deserve this?” Harry asked cautiously once he had finished dessert.  
“Well, you always do so much for me” Draco started, but he noticed that Harry did not look convinced.   
“What’s the real reason Draco?”   
Draco looked sheepishly at his empty plate as he responded quietly “We’re going to Spain. We leave tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow?” Harry half shouted in disbelief “But I can’t just leave! I have a job you know.”  
“Oh I’m well aware” Draco shot back “and it’s practically killing you. So I talked to your boss and we leave tomorrow. You’re all set. So there’s no point in arguing with me.”  
Harry sat stunned for a moment registering everything his husband was saying.  
“Besides Harry, we haven't been anywhere since our wedding. And that was four years ago incase you don’t remember.”  
“Fine” He answered quietly. “But were travelling the muggle way.”  
It was Draco’s turn to be stunned. Muggle way? What does that even mean? “You mean we’re… we’re what are we doing then exactly?”  
Harry laughed at his oh-so-not-muggle-husband and replied with a wicked gleam in his eyes “were flying.”  
“But Harry… I thought muggles didn’t have brooms. How do they fly?” Draco was genuinely confused and concerned at what his husband was trying to suggest.   
“They call them airplanes” he smiled “I’ll find us a flight tonight”  
Draco let him take over as he really still had no idea what Harry was talking about. 

 

\-----

 

The next morning came way earlier than Draco would have liked. Harry had woken him and it was still dark out. But Harry had shoved a mug of warm tea into his hand and had given him an outfit that he had already picked out for Draco to wear so it wasn’t terribly difficult to get ready and in no time at all they were apparating to the airport.   
“Would you like to check any bags?” the lady with wavy black hair and freckles asked from behind the counter. Draco was glad he had Harry because he had no idea what she was asking.  
“These two” Harry responded curtly and then they were headed towards security. Draco held Harry’s hand mainly because he had no idea yet again what was going on, and he did not like it. Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly and explained the process to him so that by the time he got up to the big-scary-metal-detector-that-also-sucks-your-soul he knew what to do.  
Once through security, they found their way to their gate. Harry left Draco alone to go find something that he had mumbled and Draco hadn’t asked him to repeat because he was too busy taking in his surroundings. He was staring out the window at the menacing looking giant bird thing with wings wondering how exactly an item that large filled with people could fly without magic. Or maybe it was magic and the muggles just had no idea. Either way, the thought of flying in that did not sit that well with him. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see harry return but helt the push of a warm take away cup being pushed into his hands. He jumped a little and his eyes met brilliant green ones staring down at him.  
“Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe” Harry added as he sat down next to Draco. Draco hated feeling like Harry could read his mind, but at the same time, he needed that reassurance.   
“Come on, it’s time to board” Harry whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and offering his hand to help Draco stand.   
It took them two minutes to get into their seats. Harry had told rather than asked Draco to sit in the window seat. It was still dark out as they took off. Draco had his eyes shut against the sensation of taking off and his hand held Harry’s in a death grip. Harry just leaned over and gave his shoulder little kisses and told him that it was okay and he would feel better in a second. Draco didn’t believe any of that. Until he heard a voice saying that it was safe to move about the cabin. Draco slowly opened his eyes to see Harry looking at him with concern in his eyes.  
“You okay?” Harry asked softly  
“Better now. Why do muggles do that to themselves?” his expression of pain mixed with confusion and wonder made Harry laugh and kiss him gently.   
“Look” Harry mandated as he pointed out the window. The sun was just starting to appear over the edge of the earth. Draco’s heart fluttered a little at the sight. It truly was beautiful. There was nothing up here to block the view as the sun slowly crept into the sky casing wonderful colors in all directions and casting light shadows on the sparse clouds. Draco couldn’t look away from the sight. He simply curled up in his seat and drank his tea as he watched the sun say hello to a new day. He had been vaguely aware of Harry watching him before he placed his chin on Draco’s shoulder to watch the sunrise with him.  
“See, you can’t experience things like this on a broom” Harry whispered and Draco knew it was true. On a broom, you can’t go up this high and if you tried to stare at the sun for as long as Draco had well, he would have crashed into so many things by now. He didn’t have to worry up here, just stare at nature’s beauty like he’d never seen it before. Harry awkwardly hugged him from his own seat and gave him a soft kiss as they started their descent into Madrid. Draco learned that the descent was nowhere near as bad as going up, and for that he was very thankful.   
As they walked through the airport to the exit, Harry stopped him to run off somewhere. Draco was left to stare awkwardly at an advertisement for a night club with a half naked woman carrying a tray of tapas.   
Harry returned shortly with a wicked sort of lopsided grin plastered to his face. Draco isn’t sure if he wants to know why, but harry tells him anyway.  
“You were just so fucking adorable up there.” He states plainly “You had your knees tucked under your chin and your feet curled up in the seat and you looked so relaxed and so mesmerized by the sun that I just have to see it again. So I bought us early morning tickets for the flight back, just so I can stare at you while you stare at the sun.”  
Harry kissed him then and Draco kissed back with as much meaning as he could put into it. They walked hand in hand until they were outside the doors and could apparate to their hotel. This was beginning to be the best vacation ever Draco smiled inwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, comments are much apreciated! Just something that I thought of while flying home.


End file.
